


As Sane As I Am

by meredyd



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Ponds are away, you have to keep busy somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Sane As I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pathstotread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstotread/gifts).



Later, he’ll think Luna looked for all the universe like she was expecting him.

He finds her behind the rickety tower of her house. She peers through her binoculars at something perched on the edge of a flower like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“It’s a Miniature Incandescent Wobble Toad,” she says, not startling at all when he approaches. “They’re quite rare and they only come out at night. I’ve never seen one before.”

“That,” The Doctor says, “is not true.” He stoops to her height, gently lifting the binoculars from her hands. “It’s actually a Luminous Grass Frog. _Baby_ Luminous Grass Frog. Native to a moon of Aquarius Seven, no idea how it ended up here. Easily frightened. You must have a way with animals.”

She only smiles. “What’s your name, sir?”

“The Doctor. Just…the Doctor.”

“I’m Luna. But not just Luna, Lovegood as well. That box behind the garden shed is a kind of spaceship, isn’t it? Or a timeship. Perhaps both?”

“The very best kind of spaceship and timeship.”

Luna nods, thoughtful. “D’you talk along passengers at all? It must be very lonely, if you don’t.”

“Sometimes, Luna Lovegood-as-well, it’s very lonely even if I do.”

She spins around for a moment, multicolored skirts drifting up around her and eyes closed in thought.

“Oh, I don’t mind that.”

“Well then,” The Doctor says. “In that case, I think we have a Grass Frog to return to its family. Hopefully safely, most likely not quite so much.”

He offers his hand.

~

Luna has only ever disappointed the Doctor once, and that was when she already knew, somehow, that it was bigger on the inside.

He can forgive that small misstep for a companion who at last appreciates the inherent coolness of bowties.


End file.
